wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXVI
Staś uczył także Kalego strzelać z karabinu Remingtona i ta nauka szła łatwiej od nauki katechizmu. Po dziesięciodniowym strzelaniu do celu i do krokodylów, które sypiały na pobrzeżnych piaskach rzeki, młody Murzyn zabił dużą antylopę pufu Bosclapha Canna. , potem kilka arielów, a wreszcie dzika ndiri. To jednak spotkanie omal nie skończyło się wypadkiem takim, jaki zdarzył się Lindemu, albowiem ndiri, do którego Kali po strzale zbliżył się niebacznie, zerwał się i rzucił się na niego z postawionym do góry ogonem Dziki afrykańskie mają głowę zakończoną szeroko, kły okrągłe, nie trójkątne, i dość długi ogon, który szarżując zadzierają do góry. . Kali cisnąwszy karabin schronił się na drzewo i siedział na nim dopóty, dopóki krzykiem nie przywołał Stasia, który jednakże zastał już dzika nieżywego. Na bawoły, lwy i nosorożce Staś nie pozwalał jeszcze chłopcu polować. Do słoni, które przychodziły wieczorem do wodopoju, i sam nie strzelał, gdyż obiecał Nel, że nigdy żadnego nie zabije. Gdy jednak rano albo w godzinach popołudniowych dojrzał z góry przez lunetę pasące się w dżungli stada zebr, bubalów, arielów lub kozłów-skoczków, brał Kalego z sobą. W czasie tych wycieczek często wypytywał się o narody Wa-hima i Samburu, z którymi chcąc iść na wschód do brzegów oceanu, musieli koniecznie się spotkać. - Czy ty wiesz o tym, Kali - zapytał pewnego razu - że za dwadzieścia dni, a na koniach nawet prędzej moglibyśmy dojechać do twego kraju? - Kali nie wie, gdzie mieszkać Wa-hima - odpowiedział młody Murzyn potrząsając smutnie głową. - Ale ja wiem; oni mieszkają w tej stronie, z której rano wstaje słońce, nad jakąś wielką wodą. - Tak! tak! - zawołał ze zdumieniem i radością chłopak. -Bassa-Narok! to po naszemu wielka i czarna woda. Pan wielki wiedzieć wszystko. - Nie, bo nie wiem, jak przyjęliby nas Wa-hima, gdybyśmy do nich przyszli. - Kali by kazać im padać na twarz przed panem wielkim i przed dobrym Mzimu. - A czyby cię usłuchali? - Ojciec Kalego nosić skórę lamparta i Kali także. Staś zrozumiał, iż to znaczy, że ojciec Kalego jest królem, a on sam najstarszym z jego synów i przyszłym władcą Wa-himów. Więc pytał w dalszym ciągu: - Mówiłeś mi, że byli u was biali podróżnicy i że starsi ludzie ich pamiętają? - Tak, i Kali słyszał, że mieli na głowach dużo perkalu. "Ach! - pomyślał Staś - więc to nie byli Europejczycy, tylko Arabowie, których Murzyni z powodu ich jaśniejszej cery i białych ubrań poczytali za białych." Ponieważ jednak Kali ich nie pamiętał i nie mógł dać o nich żadnych ściślejszych objaśnień, więc Staś zadał mu inne pytanie: - Czy Wa-hima nie zabili żadnego z tych biało ubranych ludzi? - Nie. Wa-hima ani Samburu nie mogą tego zrobić. - Dlaczego? - Bo oni mówili, że gdyby ich krew wsiąknąć w ziemię, deszcz przestać by padać. "Rad jestem, że tak wierzą" - pomyślał znów Staś. Po czym jeszcze zapytał: - Czy Wa-hima poszliby z nami aż do morza, gdybym obiecał im dużo perkalu, paciorków i strzelb? - Kali pójść i Wa-hima także, ale pan wielki zwojować pierwej Samburu, którzy siedzą z drugiej strony wody. - A kto siedzi za Samburu? - Za Samburu nie ma gór i jest dżungla, a w niej lwy. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Staś coraz częściej myślał teraz o wielkiej podróży na wschód, pamiętając, co mówił Linde, że można tam spotkać Arabów znad wybrzeży, handlujących kością słoniową, a może i wyprawy misyjne. Wiedział, że taka podróż to dla Nel szereg strasznych trudów i nowych niebezpieczeństw, ale rozumiał, że nie mogą przez całe życie pozostać na Górze Lindego i że trzeba będzie wkrótce wyruszyć w drogę. Czas po porze dżdżystej, gdy woda pokrywa zaraźliwe błota, a sama znajduje się wszędzie, był na to najodpowiedniejszy. Upały na wysokim szczycie nie dawały im się jeszcze we znaki; noce bywały tak chłodne, że trzeba się było okrywać. Ale w dżungli na dole było już znacznie goręcej i wiadomo było, że wkrótce przyjdą skwary niezmierne. Deszcz rzadko już teraz zraszał ziemię i poziom wody w rzece zniżał się codziennie. Staś przypuszczał, że latem zmienia się ona może w jeden z takich khorów, jakich wiele widział w Pustyni Libijskiej, i że tylko samym środkiem jej koryta płynie wąski pasek wody. Jednakże odkładał wyjazd z dnia na dzień. Na Górze Lindego było wszystkim tak dobrze, zarówno ludziom, jak zwierzętom! Nel pozbyła się tu nie tylko febry, ale i anemii, Stasia nie zabolała nawet nigdy głowa; skóra na Kalim i Mei poczęła się świecić jak ciemny atłas. Nasibu wyglądał jak melon chodzący na cienkich nogach, a King spasł się nie mniej niż konie i osioł. Staś wiedział dobrze, że takiej drugiej "wyspy" wśród morza dżungli nie znajdą już do końca podróży. I z obawą patrzył w przyszłość, jakkolwiek mieli teraz ogromną pomoc, a w danym razie i obronę w Kingu. W ten sposób, nim zaczęli przygotowania podróżne, upłynął jeszcze tydzień. W chwilach wolnych od robienia pakunków nie przestawali jednak puszczać latawców z oznajmieniem, iż idą na wschód, ku jakiemuś jezioru i ku oceanowi, a puszczali je w dalszym ciągu dlatego, że przyszedł silny, podobny chwilami do huraganu wiatr zachodni, który porywał je i niósł hen, ku górom i za góry. Aby zabezpieczyć Nel od spiekoty, Staś zrobił z resztek namiotu palankin, w którym dziewczynka miała jechać na słoniu. King po kilku próbach przyzwyczaił się do tego niewielkiego ciężaru, jak również do przymocowywania mu na grzbiecie palankinu za pomocą mocnych sznurów palmowych. Ten ładunek był zresztą piórkiem w porównaniu do innych, którymi zamierzano go objuczyć, a których rozdziałem i wiązaniem zajęci byli Kali i Mea. Mały Nasibu dostał polecenie suszenia bananów i rozcierania ich między dwoma płaskimi kamieniami na mąkę. W zrywaniu ciężkich wiązek owocowych pomagał mu także King, przy czym objadali się obaj tak niesłychanie, że wkrótce w pobliżu chat zbrakło zupełnie bananów i musieli chodzić do innej plantacji, położonej na przeciwległym krańcu płaskowzgórza. Saba, który nie miał nic do roboty, towarzyszył im najczęściej w tych wycieczkach. Ale Nasibu omal nie przypłacił swej gorliwości życiem albo przynajmniej szczególną w swoim rodzaju niewolą. Zdarzyło się bowiem, że gdy raz zbierał banany nad brzegiem stromego wiszaru, ujrzał nagle w szczerbie skalnej okropną twarz, pokrytą czarną sierścią, mrugającą nań oczyma i wyszczerzającą białe kły jakby w uśmiechu. Chłopiec skamieniał w pierwszej chwili ze strachu, a następnie począł zmykać co sił. Zanim jednak przebiegł kilkanaście kroków, kosmate ramię obwinęło go dokoła, podniosło w górę i czarny jak noc potwór począł z nim uciekać do przepaści. Na szczęście olbrzymia małpa porwawszy chłopca mogła biec tylko na dwóch nogach, wskutek czego Saba, który był w pobliżu, dognał ją z łatwością i zatopił kły w jej plecach. Rozpoczęła się straszliwa walka, w której pies pomimo swego potężnego wzrostu i sił byłby uległ z pewnością, albowiem goryl Goryle mieszkają w lasach Afryki zachodniej, jednakowoż Livingstone spotykał je i we wschodniej. Porywają one często dzieci. Goryl we wschodniej Afryce jest mniej zaciekły od zachodniego, albowiem, ranny, nie zabija strzelca, ale poprzestaje na odgryzieniu mu palców. pokonywa nawet lwa. Małpy jednak w ogóle nie mają zwyczaju puszczać zdobyczy, choćby chodziło o ich wolność i życie. Goryl, pochwycony przy tym z tyłu, nie mógł łatwo Saby dosięgnąć, wszelako porwawszy go za kark lewą ręką, już podniósł go w górę, gdy wtem zadudniła pod ciężkimi krokami ziemia - i nadbiegł King. Wystarczyło jedno lekkie uderzenie trąbą, by straszny "leśny diabeł", jak nazywają gorylów Murzyni, legł ze zdruzgotaną czaszką i karkiem. King jednak dla większej pewności lub przez przyrodzoną zapalczywość przygwoździł go jeszcze swym kłem do ziemi, a następnie nie przestawał się nad nim mścić, dopóki zaniepokojony rykiem i wyciem Staś nie nadleciał ze strzelbą od strony chat i nie kazał mu zaprzestać. Goryl leżał teraz w kałuży krwi, którą chłeptał Saba i która czerwieniła się na kłach Kinga - ogromny, z wywróconymi białkami oczu i z wyszczerzonymi kłami, straszny jeszcze, choć już nieżywy. Słoń trąbił tryumfalnie, a popielaty z przerażenia Nasibu opowiedział Stasiowi, co się stało. Ów namyślał się przez chwilę, czy nie sprowadzić Nel i nie pokazać jej potwornej małpy, ale porzucił ten zamiar, gdyż nagle ogarnął go strach. Przecież Nel często chodziła sama po "wyspie" - więc ją także mogło coś podobnego spotkać. Pokazało się zatem, że Góra Lindego nie jest tak bezpiecznym schronieniem, jak się z początku zdawało. Staś wrócił do chaty i opowiedział Nel o wypadku, ona zaś słuchała z ciekawością i bojaźnią, otwierając szeroko oczy i powtarzając raz po raz: - Widzisz, co by się stało bez Kinga? - Prawda! - z taką nianią można się nie bać o dziecko, toteż póki nie wyjedziemy, nie wychodź ani na krok bez niego. - A kiedy wyjedziemy? - Zapasy przygotowane, ładunki rozdzielone, więc należy tylko objuczyć zwierzęta i możemy ruszać choćby jutro. - Do tatusiów! - Jeśli Bóg pozwoli - odpowiedział poważnie Staś. ---- Rozdział 36